Kamen Rider W X Tensou Sentai Goseiger : Angel Detective Battle!
by Kamen Rider Deadpool
Summary: When me and PJ try to find a runaway Dopant, we meet up with...An angel, well..5 angels...And a creature that takes Extreme like a normal punch! So we need the Help of Tensou Sentai Goseiger to battle this monstrous creature, and we get Terui and Raito's too.


**Get Ready! TENSOU HENSHIN! Kamen Rider W...Tensou Sentai Goseiger! IKUZE!**

I was looking for a Dopant that got away, with PJ by my side, "We need to find a way to handle your new power.." He said, "Xtreme..." I said, "Xtreme?!" PJ was confused, we then saw a bright light, a creature then appeared, "Ah...DOPANT!" I said, we then chased after it, when the creature stopped, I then placed the W Driver onto my waist, "PJ...Ikuze..." I said, ***CYCLONE! JOKER!*** "**Henshin!**" We said, PJ then placed the Cyclone memory into the right slot of his buckle, it then teleported from his buckle to my buckle, causing his soul to transport with the memory, I then pushed in the memory completely, I then placed the Joker memory into the buckle, ***CYCLONE! JOKER!*** I then transformed to W CycloneJoker form, "_**Now...Count up your sins!**_" We said inside the W Armor, the creature (what we thought was a Dopant,) attacked us and said, "Life without sins are just pointless!" The creature then punched me in the chest plate, I got flung back into the wall, I then fell down and the creature then tried to use a sword, ***HEAT! METAL!*** I then transformed to Heat Metal form and used the Metal Shaft with flame aura to boost it on the Creature, the Creature blocked it all with his sword. "**GOSEI CARD! TENSOU!**" A voice from behind said, ***CHANGE GOSEIGER!*** We heard another, then a bright red light in the form of a suit charged towards the creature, "_Another person? He doesn't look like a rider to me.._" PJ said telepathically, "**Memory Break!**" I said as I placed the Metal Memory into the Metal Shaft, ***METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** "**METAL BRANDING!**" Me and PJ said as we charged towards the Creature, we then slashed across the Creature's body with the Fire Powered Metal Shaft. It exploded, except there wasn't any memory, or any person. "_Looks like that one got away, I don't think that was a Dopant, either..._" PJ said before we dehenshined, his soul then returned his body, I then tossed him the Heat and Cyclone memories. "Hi..." The guy in the red suit said, he then dehenshined to a guy with a red and white jacket, blue jeans, brown shoes, and brown hair, he also had diamond earrings. "Hi...Who are you, anyway?" PJ asked, "Oh, I'm Alata.." The guy answered, "Well, your looking at a Hard Boiled man, Yuukimaru Kaitosuke.." I introduced, "This is my W Boiled partner, PJ.." PJ then was curious, "What was that creature that just attacked?" He asked, "I'm not sure, he looked stronger then any creature I've faced before." Alata answered, I then placed on my hat, "PJ, Ikuzo..." I said, "Hey wait! Can I introduce you to my friends?!" Alata asked, "It won't hurt at all, right PJ?" I asked PJ, "Nope.." PJ said, we then followed Alata on the W Bike, we parked at a house.

* * *

><p><strong>W-B-X! <strong>

**CRIME AND THE CITY!**

**Mata dareka ga totsuzen DOOR wo tataku (Once again the door is being knocked)  
><strong>**Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City (I just know that it's a case, Welcome to Windy City)**

**Kono machi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze (You know tears don't fit in this windy town)**

**Yami ni hisomu KEYWORD mitsuke dasou! (You'll find the KEYWORD hidden in the dark!)**

**Hitori de wa todokanai yume! (I can't reach my ultimate dream alone!)**

_**Kensaku saru mugen no archive! Kioku iu imu e to dive! (Look at my infinity Archive! You know my memory dive!)**_

**Kimi to wa kanaerareru Half...& Half (If I'm with you I'll make it, Half..& Half..)**

**_W Boiled Extreme!_**

**W-B-X**

**Futari no body & soul!**

**_Hoki ni naisa only! Tsumari ainori! (I'll ride with you only! But no other guy!)_**

**Hitotsu ni! (In one..)**

**W-B-X**

**Saikou no Partner deau toki! (When I find my perfect partner, my dream is complete!)**

**Kiseki okoru (That's my miracle!)**

_**So we can make it!**_

**W wo sagase (Just look for the W!)**

**...**

**W-B-X**

**Crime and the City!**

**...**

* * *

><p>"You said you and most of your friends were...Gosei Angels?" PJ asked, "Arigato for the info.." I said, Alata smiled, we then entered the house and into the basement, we saw 4 teens with a jacket, one for a different color, "These are my friends, Moune, Eri, Agri, and Hyde.." The 4 then got up, the one in the blue jacket, Hyde, checked me out, "Your a detective alright.." He said, "DETECTIVE?!" Alata was suprised, "WOW! You get to go on super cool missions, right?!" Eri asked me and PJ, "More missions then we thought we would." PJ said before a blast then hit the building, causing a hole, "Dopant...Guess you've come for something that isn't yours, huh?" I asked as I placed the W Driver onto my waist, creating a duplicate on PJ's, the 5 teens behind us watched, "PJ...Ikuze..." I said, "Guess I got no choice.." He said as the W Henshin music started to play, we then pulled out 1 Gaia memory each, *<strong>CYCLONE! JOKER!<strong>* "**Henshin!**" We both said, PJ then placed the Gaia memory he had into the right slot of the buckle, once it teleported to mine, I then fully pushed in the Cyclone memory, then placed in the Joker memory and turned it to a V cross, ***CYCLONE! JOKER!*** I then transformed into W and kicked back the Dopant, Agri then pulled out a machine, then a card, "**GOSEI CARD! TENSOU!**" He said as he placed the card into the mouth of the machine and then closed it, ***CHANGE! GOSEIGER!*** He then transformed to a suit simular to Alata's, except it was black. He then charged with an axe and assisted me against the Dopant, I then said after I kicked the Dopant into a tree, "**Now..Count up your crimes..**" The Dopant then punched me in the face and used Agri's axe to slash across my chest plate, "**_LIFE WITHOUT SINS...ISN'T LIFE AT ALL!_**" The Dopant yelled, he then slashed across my armor even more, I was then flung into a tree, once the Axe almost hit into my helmet, an Engine blade blocked it, "Get up and take your pride, Yuukimaru!" The one who used the Engine Blade said, "I know that, Raito!" I argued, "_No time for argueing, ETERNAL JOKER NOW!_" PJ said, I then nodded and pulled out the Cyclone memory and placed the Eternal memory into the right slot, ***ETERNAL! JOKER!*** I then changed into the newest form and slashed the Dopant with Raito, "**Despair...is your goal...**" Raito said as the Dopant exploded in the background, "**Memory...Break...**" Me and Raito said, the Dopant Memory then broke, causing it's owner to pass out. "Yosh...Arigato, Raito..." I said, "I'm not leaving..." Raito said, "Alright then, let's go.." I said as I then dehenshined, PJ's soul re-entered his body, "Xtreme..." He said as he sat in a chair, "Xtreme, Xtreme, XTREME!" He then yelled out, then a Bird like memory flew down into my hand, I petted it, "Xtreme..." I said, Eri was playing with the Xtreme memory (Bird form), as me and Raito were thinking. PJ was doing a look up, Alata was thinking too. "I GOT IT!" Alata yelled out, "Got what?" I asked, "A plan to take down that creature we fought earlier." He said, an hour later, we were heading towards a mountain, exactly where the creature we fought was. Then I saw a robotic warrior fighting the creature, "GOSEI KNIGHT!" Alata yelled, the 5 teens looked worried about the Robot Warrior. I then charged towards the beast and tried to fight him, but the creature was too strong, "PJ...Ikuze!" I said as I placed on the W Driver, "**Henshin!**" I said as I charged towards the Dopant, ***ETERNAL! JOKER!*** I then kept slashing across the chest plate of the creature, but it seems like he could endure the pain, the creature then used it's own sword to slash across my chest and I was flung into the mountain. "_KAITOSUKE!_" PJ yelled, but I wasn't focused on that, I got up and charged towards the Creature, the creature just slashed across my chest plate. "YUUKIMARU! Hen..shin!" Raito said as he placed the Engine memory into the Accel Driver he had and placed it onto his waist, ***ENGINE!*** **VROOM! VROOM! **He then transformed to Kamen Rider Engine and slashed the Creature with the Engine blade, ***TRIAL!*** Raito then heard a memory, it was Terui charging in super speed towards the Creature, he then kicked it in the face.

-**Insert the song Extreme Dream**-

I then got up as the Extreme Memory flew down, "PJ...Follow my lead, I know what to do.." I said, ***EXTREME!*** The memory said once I opened it up on my buckle, "HA!" Raito and Terui bellowed as they kept slashing on the Creature. They then saw me transforming to W CycloneJoker Extreme, "**PrismBicker!**" We called out, then a sword inside a shield with 4 slots appeared into my hand, me and PJ were fused into a powerful armor. ***PRISM!*** The sword called out once we put the Prism memory into the sword, we then charged forward and slashed across the body of the creature. I then jumped back and pressed the button on the sword, ***PRISM! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** I then charged as the sword glew brightly, "**PRISM SLASH!**" We said as we slashed the Creature with the sword, thunder crashed all around and shocked the water, the creature then absorbed the lightning caused from the damage, he absorbed the whole attack itself. "Nani?!" Raito was confused of how he could've done that, the Creature then stood up and punched into my chest plate. Sparks flew out of it, causing us to be flung back. I then crashed into Terui, Raito then charged towards the creature but he got slashed and then Raito got caught in an explosion while he was flung back.

-Song Over-

I was still in CycloneJoker Extreme, then the 5 teens who were watching pulled out a machinery that looked odd, they then opened the mouth of the machine and pulled out a card. "**GOSEI CARD! TENSOU!**" They announced as they placed the card into the mouth and caused the machine's eyes to glow brightly, the blasts that the creatures shot at them were being deflected by the machinery they held. I watched as they transformed, ***CHANGE...GOSEIGER!*** The machinery called out as the 5 teens glew brightly, Alata bright red, Moune bright yellow, Eri bright pink, Agri bright purple, and Hyde bright blue. The wings then changed into a suit and a card flew onto their heads changing into a helmet. "PJ...Keep following my lead.." I said, I then placed 4 memories into the 4 slots on the shield, ***CYCLONE! HEAT! LUNA! JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** The shield then glowed brightly, "**EXTREME...BREAKER!**" We called out as we pulled the sword out of the Shield, we then charged forward and slashed the back of the creature, "_Man...*puff..* That took a lot of power..._" PJ said, Alata and the five teens then charged towards the creature and sliced/shot the creature all over it's body. "**PUNISH!**" The five teens announced, they then used their blasters to shoot the creature, Gosei Knight shot into the chest plate of the Creature's armor too, then Raito and Terui finished it by kicking into the Creature, it sparked up a lot, it then exploded.

-Play the song W Boiled Extreme-

I saw the creature grow bigger, the intense wind then flew into my buckle, into the extreme memory, ***XTREME!*** The white in the middle of the armor started to glow brightly, "PJ! FOCUS ALL POWER TO THE XTREME MEMORY!" I said, we pulsed in a Gaia Energy impact, a pulse then flew around us as the white in the middle turned to gold. I then flew up into the air, "W-W-W is...FLYING?!" Raito said, suprised, ***XTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** "**W EXTREME!**" Me and PJ said, we then kicked into the giant creature's mouth, as the Gosei Machines shot at the giant creature, I was slicing it from the inside. "**_Now...Count up your crimes.._**" I said right before I flew out of the creature right before it exploded, the explosion of course flung me back into the ground. The creature shrinked down, he then used his power to shoot down the Gosei Machines. "AH!" Alata said, the Gosei Machines then crashed. "OI! DAIJOBU?!" I asked them, Alata and the other 4 teens exited the machines, in there human states.

-Song over-

The 5 teens fell down, Gosei Knight then tried to fight the powerful creature, but all that did was get him seriously damaged too. He then blasted all of us and caused a huge explosion, "GAH!" I screamed in pain from that attack, I then dehenshined, but I didn't fall. "Oi, you guys! Get up...We have to protect the earth from this bastard no matter what!" I said, "You're right.." PJ said as he got up, I then placed the W Driver onto my waist, the duplicate then appeared on PJ's, "Ikuze..." I said, "Ahn...(Or yes in japanese)." PJ responded, ***CYCLONE! JOKER! EXTREME!*** I then transformed to W Extreme form and charged towards the creature and slashed all over the creature. Raito watched as I kept trying and trying, no matter how hard he hit me, "**MEMORY BREAK!**" We announced, we then charged towards the Creature, ***PRISM! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** I then jumped up and slashed all over the Creature multiple times. "**Gosei Card...Tensou..**" Alata said, he then helped me out in super Gosei Red form and slashed all over the Creature, "**PUNISH!**" We both said, ***CYCLONE! HEAT! LUNA! JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** I then held the powerful sword high as Alata held his sword high, we both then slashed across the armor of the creature, the armor on the creature broke, he then exploded brightly, flinging me and Alata back. "**Now...Count up your crimes...**" I said as the creature's ashes flew all over the ground, the next day, me and Alata were having a time at the end of the pathway to their porch. "Guess it's goodbye, W.." He said, "Goodbye, Gosei Red.." I responded, we then handshaked, Alata watched as me and PJ walked away slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER W : SAIKOU LIVES<strong>

**Episode 6 : Usb Memory 420/The Day of Spray?**


End file.
